


Welcome Home

by xXPartyWithASunWolfXx (orphan_account)



Series: New Home [1]
Category: Character x Youtuber, Dark Septiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Everybody have fun!, F/M, I have no idea, I'm a mess when it comes to plots, M/M, More useless tags!, Multi, Now i'm just filling in space, Please read!, This story is "amazing", may contain violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/xXPartyWithASunWolfXx
Summary: Chp- #1: Hello Stranger from my computer!I'm just like any other ordinary human being. Got a job, the fam back home in dear o' Ireland, a nice apartment, ya know a life. Though I was born with this weird ability...had it for a long time I just thought it was what everyone had, but it turns out a human being is only born with 5 senses not 6.(Yes I know we have like what? 2,000,000 senses and stuff, but just play along with the story) WE'RE THROWING SCIENCE OUT THE WINDOW HERE!





	1. Hello Stranger From My Computer

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago, so excuse me if it doesn't seem like my normal writing style. I love this story so much and I also appreciate all the Kudos I'm getting for my one-shots. Thanks! I'll continue to write more!
> 
> Random Advice for Today: I'm blue today, so that can only mean one thing!........I'm blue da ba dee da ba daa! If you love blue express it, but if there's pink always express pink.

“Ugh!! stupid Moth!”

 

I swatted the awful, flying, menace away as I tried concentrating on my laptop’s shiny screen. One of my favorite childhood shows Krypto The Superdog was playing and I was trying very hard to feel nostalgic at that moment, seeing the hero dog flying around on screen while saving the day and looking super awesome the way I remembered him, but of course I couldn’t possibly concentrate on any of that with this dumb, tiny, moth, monster fluttering around my computer desk! The worst part of it all was that the moth kept disappearing and reappearing which is why it wasn’t dead yet. Speaking of disappearing, it suddenly flew behind my black lamp and took off through another one of its “mystical portals” and I could no longer find it, AGAIN! I finally gave in to the annoying presence of the cotton eating bug and just continued watching the cartoon until the moth suddenly came back again and strategically blocked tiny sections of the screen, cutting off Kryptos head at some points or blocking a lot of the action scenes. This bug had a death wish! Ugh! Bugs, I never liked em’, especially flying ones or the hopping kind. I was traumatized as a kid during one summer when a bunch of bugs of different species attacked me all at once on my back steps. I’ll never forget that, it was scary as all hell for 10 year old me and too bad to because, it was such a beautiful day out as well. I hadn’t gone outside again for the rest of the summer.

 

The Moth once again was back and I had just about enough. I went for the laptop case underneath my chair and tried whacking it, but only succeeded in hitting my screen which then went completely black and fuzzy. Ugh! Today was just _ not  _ my day! I lowered my arm and loosened my grip while trying to see if the damn thing still worked. To my approval it did and started rebooting, but after the initial logo that meant it was only turning back on, it immediately just died on me again. That’s when a familiar, but disgusting smell filled the room and I immediately took action knowing that my PC support system had just com busted. A trail of grey smoke flew to the ceiling while I opened up the circuit boards.  _ That was weird though...my laptop and desktop are two different things why would one go out after the other? _ I thought to myself. I inhaled a deep breath and began working, after all, one of my side jobs was to fix computers.

 

I had it done in no time flat, by just replacing the fan temporarily with its old one and some of the wires that had gotten fried with electrical tape. It apparently had overheated and com busted after getting too hot, but that sounded completely impossible since I only just replaced the cooling fan, not to mention this is a new PC as well.

 

_ Hm..Weird… _

 

I looked at my laptop and saw the horrifying blue screen of death along with the screens chemicals leaking out onto the sides. My eyes went wide as I tried comprehending how hard I had hit my screen. My arm wasn't that strong, was it? I wouldn’t think so, I failed softball tryouts many times as pitcher and hitter. I accepted the fact that my arm had apparently gotten stronger somehow and started drilling the fact into my head that I would have to buy a new laptop tomorrow out of my offices catalog. Only because the catalog at my house was sketchy with its delivering service, but that would mean I’d have to give up some work credits.  _ Oh well _ . I dismissed the negativity with a smile. It’ll be worth getting a new screen to look at things in HD! I joyfully walked downstairs to grab myself some late night microwave dinner and then headed back up to toss the broken piece of junk out my window like all the others. I scared a lot of my neighbors doing this, but 4 years had gone by since the first computer was tossed so they had gotten used to the loud bang of a monitor at freakin midnight. I threw it swiftly out my bedroom window and watched it fall to its impending doom with its brothers and sisters. I smiled as I heard the loud crash and saw how banged up the screen was afterwards. It made me feel accomplished to know that once again I, Carter Mac Liam Had reunited yet another computer with its family! Maybe that’s why I broke my screen.

 

An eerie laugh suddenly came out of nowhere as I turned around to lay in my bed for a bit. I stopped at a dime in a sheer cold sweat.

 

“Did my computer…...just laugh?”

 

I shook a little in my rainbow socks as the deep, masculine laugh dissipated into thin air. I ran to the window to see if anyone was outside, but there was no one nor any device that could’ve played a loud enough audio like that to reach my window. What was that? I didn’t dwell on it long as I felt a cold drip of water on my nose followed by a loud boom that caused me to jump back on my butt.

 

“A,ha,ha, scared of a little thunder are we?” I laughed to myself.

 

Man I was such a scardy cat. I always had to cuddle my husky, Marith every time a thunderstorm hit….Too bad Marith’s at Moms house now. I watched the rain fall on my window pane with a soft smile as the thunder crackled comfortably at a distance. It was nice, and so beautiful, how could anyone not want to stare at the exploding sky all night long. That’s just what I felt like I did. I just watched it and watched it and couldn’t ever look away. Nothing could break my gaze, well except for maybe-

 

“YOU AGAIN!!!!!?” I got up and immediately all my blood rushed to my head. “I’m gonna squash you!”

 

I began whacking at it again furiously with the rage of one thousand suns in my amber eyes and didn’t even think to calm down before I broke something. After a rampage of chasing the damned Moth down it disappeared again and I was left with heavy breathing and cramped, aching hands. Nearly my whole room was destroyed by the end of it.  I tried calming myself and finally decided on a way to get over that dumb bug.

 

“Oooh, I so hope that Moth is real and not just one of my hallucinations. I would really like to  _ not  _ go insane at the age of 20 please!? I was hoping I wouldn’t till like 30 years from now when I’m 50, but I guess the universe really does have it out for me.”

 

After my weird tangent about the revenge filled universe, the moth flew by my face. I had just completely given up on killing it now, since it was nearly impossible and just watched it fly around as it took my eyes on a journey. I watched it flutter up and down, do spins, go underneath my bed to the other side and then for a fantastic finish it perched itself on my lamp shade and sat there staring at me or so I thought. I then realised there’s no need to kill it if isn’t bothering me. But my mind changed entirely when it began falling to the ground out of nowhere like it had a surprise heart attack. I watched it fall gracefully to its death on my rug and felt a little horrible and sick inside. I walked over to it and found its wing had been torn. It must have happened when I whacked it. The case must of caught it by the wing when I broke my screen.

 

“Poor thing.” I frowned as I got a napkin to take it to the garbage.

 

I dunked it in like a basketball and saluted the trash can that I was gonna have to set on fire later.

 

“I will always remember you! Sir Mothingham the 400th!”

 

I pretended to wipe away a fake tear while turning around. I was about to go find something other to do than mourn the death of Sir Mothingham the 400th when I bumped into something large and soft.

 

“Ow!”

 

I rubbed my head and felt a hand take mine and pull me up.

 

“You should watch where you’re going.” A cheery masculine voice sounded.

 

“I, um..” I was a little dazed at that moment and no words could form correctly.

 

I saw in front of me a healthy and pretty well built man with the strangest color of eyes I’ve ever seen. One was like a red-ish pink- violet almost - while the other was a neon blue-ish green, teal I think and they were both very shiny. I looked into them and I could read them as corrupted, unpredictable and……other things I’d rather not say. He had long raven black hair with red and green highlights that I found pretty charming to be honest. He also bore a stubble along with a trimmed mustache. This man wore casual clothes and a black bracelet of some sort that looked like some kind of control device for something. From all this all I could conclude was that he was a “normal” stranger who….wait a minute.

 

“AAAAHHH!! What are you doing in my house!!!?”

 

“It’s ok! It’s ok! I’m not here to hurt you!”

 

I retracted my hand and squinted my eyes. “How do I know you’re not lying, huh  _ mister!? _ ”

 

“Well, wouldn’t I have done something to you right now?”

 

“Um...Well who knows, you could be the kill em’ slow type! Like one of those psycho path’s on TV! Lure em’ into a false sense of security and then kill em’ when ter’ not lookin’!”

 

“I assure you I’m not….. _ that _ crazy Irish girl.”

 

He patted my head to console me and flashed a smile with two extraordinarily sharp canines. I was reluctant to say anything else for a bit until I realised the name he had just called me.

 

“Wait… How did you know I was half irish!?”

 

“I can tell when you get mad you get a wee bit of an accent there lassie.”

 

“Oh shut up. It comes from me mammy.”

 

“See? It’s easy to tell things like this when you’re me.”

 

“What? You good at identifying people's heritage or something? You a heritage finder?”

 

“Yeah! I’m awesome at that!” He stood proudly pointing at himself with his right thumb, staring confidently into my ceiling. He seemed to be a pretty egotistical man, but with a good heart.

 

“So what are you doing here anyways? A strange man like you must have a reason for breaking and entering into a young womans house at midnight on a Sunday.”

 

“I came here to tell you, you don’t belong here.”

 

“Really? Ok, now you can leave, I’m gettin’ ta’ feeling yer’ just tryin’ ta’ prank me now. The doors a that away.”

 

“No, no, no! What I’m saying is that you fit in way better somewhere else!”

 

I could tell he was spouting the truth by the way his eyes were shining so I stopped trying to push him out the door.

 

“Somewhere else? What do you mean by  _ somewhere _ exactly?”

 

“ _ Somewhere _ as in Raspy Hill. You belong there.”

 

“Raspy Hill? As in the videogame some dude online played a while back for spooks during halloween?”

 

“Well, not exactly. That’s not the Raspy Hill I’m referring to.”

 

“Huh? There’s another one?”

 

_ I thought the developer only made one Raspy Hill, now there’s two? _

 

“Yeah. I’ve come to take you there with me.”

 

“Back to a videogame? Buddy listen I don’t know what drugs yer’ on, but I’m pretty sure you can’t get yerself a girlfriend by kidnapping her into a game.”

 

“That’s not what I’m trying to do. I’m trying to get you to come home.”

 

“Come home? This is my home.”

 

“No, you don’t understand.”

 

His eyes still held that truthful look, but then again I haven’t used my sixth sense in years, I could be seeing this all wrong and I’m actually being fooled right now.

 

He sighed and spoke softly. “Here, how about we start all over again? I never even introduced myself. Hi, I’m Glitch…..Iplier.”

 

“Ha,ha what kind of name is that?”

 

“Fine let’s hear your dorky name then.”

 

“Fine, I’m…..um…..um…..Would it make a hysterical joke if I forgot my own name fer a second?”

 

“You forgot your own name? Oh my god, you’re crazy.” We both laughed at each other. Glitch, for his incredibly weird name and me for not having a name anymore apparently.

 

“So do you want to “go into a videogame” with me?”

 

I laughed and took his hand. “Ok, Crazy Man.”

 

His eyes somehow glowed a blinding yellow that scared me a bit and in a sudden blast of what I thought to be Game coding, we weren’t in my room anymore. We were at-

 

“Raspy Hill. It’s good to be home.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
(Ha,ha. Funny thing is the moth scene actually happened to me.


	2. Don't Go out in The Woods at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitch might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but that doesn't mean he doesn't know the dangers of Raspy Hill and the unforeseen secrets it holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones a bit short, but how else do I do a thing?

The forest loomed over us as we stood in a barren field out in the middle of nowhere. I let out a breath I didn’t even know I was holding in and searched the land for any kind of life other than me, Glitch and the many peculiarly dead trees. 

 

Why would they be dead if the grass here is fresh and bursting with life? I asked myself. 

 

Glitch and I were barraged in a huge circle of trees that loomed over like clouds. I wasn't able to see over or past them, the weird spherical forest was too thick with its huge trunks and thus I just turned my attention back to the wide open field. It had a few flowers that sparkled under the moonlight while wild deers ate some of them. The buck and the doe I had witnessed looked beautiful and strikingly healthy. There must not be many predators around here. I watched them frolic away as they noticed us and hid back into the dense, dark woods. 

 

“Wow..” I spoke in a whisper.

 

“Yeah we get deer a lot here. They’re actually pretty cute the more ya see em.” Glitches eyes sparkled with delight as he stared at me.

 

“I guess, but ta’ lambs we got back in ol’ Ireland are much cuter.”

 

“Oh sure….”

 

“Yer darn right! Ye’ americans!”

 

“Aren’t you only half Irish?”

 

“Yeh, but I grew up in Ireland, so I can say whatever de’ fok’ I want about it.” I sassed.

 

“Ha, ha, you’d be a perfect match for Anti.”

 

“Anti?” I looked over to him with a puzzled expression.

 

“Anti is a close friend to the iplier family along with all of his brothers too.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, he’s also Irish like you.”

 

“Not many Irishmen live in America. I could understand why, it’s pretty heartbreaking to leave a place ya’ love ta’ most.”

 

“Well they don’t exactly live here, they’re still in Ireland, but they visit often.”

 

“Well that’s nice enough of em’.” 

 

“Yeah.”

 

I looked into glitches eyes and noticed something a bit off about the way he was staring at the woods, like something was going to pop out and kill us at any moment. I studied his features a bit more, getting a good close up of his tensing muscles and darting eyes that shook a little every second.

 

“Glitch.”

 

“Um...yeah?” He was unmoving.

 

“Wha-”

 

“We need to move.”

 

Glitch suddenly began a slow sprint and started getting farther and farther away until he looked back with fear and anger on his face. Somehow within a second he teleported back to me in that familiar weird code thing. 

 

“We need to get to the mansion!”

 

“Why-wait what mansion?”

 

“Just because this isn't a videogame, doesn’t mean that the monsters don’t exist here too! They’re especially active at night!”

 

“Especially at night!? Then why did you bring me here AT NIGHT!?!”

 

“You’re always alone at night!”

 

“I’m alone everyday too! You’re not a very good stalker if you didn’t even know that!”

 

“Ugh, nows not the time! We need to get to the mansion before we get eaten!”

 

“You are a horrible stalker!” 

 

“I know, just shut up and keep running!”

 

I started hearing gastly wales and seeing humongous shadows consume every inch of the field we were running in. I was wide-eyed with panic. What was Glitch thinking!?

 

“What are those things!?” I pointed to the tan creatures behind us.

 

“Oh nothing. BESIDES THE OVER TERRIFYING MANNEQUINS OF THESE WOODS!”

 

“Mannequins? Really?” My eyes narrowed in annoyance.

 

“Do you want to die!? No!? That’s what I thought!”

 

I sighed and sped up. We’re running from foking mannequins.

 

Finally we reached the manors doors and quickly stepped inside, Glitch throwing the doors closed and heavily breathing against them as a shield. My body bent over and my hands automatically rested on my knees, my heart pumping wildly inside. 

 

“Glitch.” I breathed out raggedly. “You...Are...The-worst.”

 

“I..know.”

 

We both took a minute to catch our stolen breath as the monsters banged at the door.

 

“Are..you..sure they won’t get in?”

 

“Yeah I’m sure.” 

 

We sat there as the banging continued.

 

“HEY DARK, GLITCH! WHOEVER THAT IS! LET ME IN YA’ SCOUNDRELS!” 

 

“Oh? Anti?” 

 

I sat on the ground breathless as time stopped and the door slowly creaked.

 

“GLITCH DON-!”

 

Glitch opened the door and in stepped a green haired man in tons of leather.


	3. What's Behind Door Number 2!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So basically we get to meet Antisepticeye, Dark and somewhat of Wilfred, but not really. Enjoy!

 

“GLITCH DON-!”

 

Glitch opened the door and in stepped a green haired man in tons of leather.  

 

He had ears pointy as knives, bore daggers for teeth and I didn’t even want to look at  _ his _ eyes. This guy almost seemed inhuman. He looked terrifying from my perspective. How did Glitch think I’d be  _ his _ perfect match? Welp, can’t judge a book by it’s  _ scary _ cover anyhow. Anti wore a long leather jacket with buckles going down its sides. His muscular chest was half covered by a crop top that missed his stomach by the smallest bit. He also had what resembled black, shiny tights that perfectly outlined some of his frame and went over his stomach. 

 

“Hey! Aren’t ya even going to look a msn in his eyes, lassie?” 

 

“Ummm..” I sucked in a breath and tried to hold my gaze long enough on his weirdly purple orbs.

 

“Don’t even think for a second I didn’t know about yer special signature power, girl. I’ve wanted to see it in action fer a while now!” 

 

He folded his hands across his chest as I stared at him in awe. _ How did he know about my sixth sense!?  _ I mean not that it was anything special, just an abnormality in my human anatomy that allows me to see the true personality of someone, nothing big. It hasn’t ever failed me….. At least not yet. But that still didn’t explain how  _ him _ of all “people” knew about it. 

 

I sighed, knowing that they knew I was a freak now or some kind of liar.

 

I studied them. I studied them real hard and my mind blew. Anti…..was just wonderful! He was a jubilant, giddy little child and loved just about anyone and everyone. He was honest, straight to the point, loyal and a good friend at heart. He would do anything for his brothers as well, but if you crossed him….I stopped looking at this point as his eyes began burning with a unspeakable, fiery rage. 

 

“So, aren’t ya gonna say anything?”

 

“Oh, ummm, sorry it happens internally. Kinda can’t verbalize it.”

 

I rubbed my neck, but all Anti did was respond nicely.

 

“That’s ok, as long as ya’ know I got yer back and I’m not the traitory type.”

 

“Ha, ha, ha.” 

 

“Glitch. I expected her to be a bit taller ya know?”

 

“Well, I mean she is on the ground.”

 

“Oh, right. I’ll help ya up right lassie.” 

 

“Thanks.” I was pulled on my feet and realised how short I was compared to the two. “Oh come on! I’m always the shortest!”

 

“Ha,ha,ha. Well yer not gonna be the shortest when good ol’ Jack-a-boy gets here, he’s a little leprechaun like yerself.” 

 

“I AM NOT A FOOKING LEPRACHAUN, GOOD SIR!!” 

 

“Ya sure talk like one.”

 

“Oh shut up.” I huffed and walked down the hallway before me.

 

“Ummm, do you even know where you’re going?” Glitch called behind me.

 

“Uhhhhhh…..WHY YES! My good people! I have absolute clue, yes!” 

 

“Sure…” Anti folded his arms again with a playful grin and scooted up next to me while glitch teleported in his weird code beam on my left. 

 

“So, what was that about: GLITCH! DON-?” 

 

“Oh, umm I kinda thought the monsters were still there and I began panicking thinking Glitch was gonna doom us both. Other than that, the universe also has it out for me today so with my luck the universe could be trying to kill me.”

 

“Well, I won’t let the universe kill ya, lassie, don’t fret, but I take offense to being called a threat.” 

 

Anti pretended to be offended and pretend shunned me.  _ What a doofus _ . Another characteristic I read about him.

 

“Awww, I’m sorry did I hurt yer feelwings?”

 

“You son of a hairy shepard, ha,ha.”

 

I looked down for a minute, in thought. How fun is this, i’m actually enjoying myself, but it begs the question as to why I was brought here. I turned back up to speak, but instead of saying my initial thought I noticed the bracelet around Glitch’s wrist again. Curiosity had struck me.

 

“Hey, Glitch. What’s that around your arm?”

 

“Oh uh.” Anti put his arm behind his head answering for his friend.

 

“My brother Google and Anti’s younger brother Jack made it. To….”

 

“Stabilize Glitch.”

 

“What do you mean “stabilize?””

 

“Well, Glitchy-boy here can’t sustain this form. He needs that bracelet to stay the way he is now and for other reasons…..I’ll tell ya later, Carter.”

 

How- nevermind they apparently knew everything about me so why question how they knew my name. Glitch was  _ not _ a bad stalker after all. 

 

“So there’s you, Glitch and this Jack fella, yer brother.”

 

“Well...There’s also Dark and Wilfred, plus Goop and Markipoo.”

 

“Markipoo?” I giggled at the silly nickname. “Who’s Markipoo?”

 

“One of Glitches many brothers. Mark to be exact. Or was it Markimoo? Makes him sound like a cow.” Anti laughed.

 

“Hey, it’s what my brother picked.” Glitch shrugged.

 

“So tell me about them. They sound like lots of fun.”

 

“Well fer starters we have the infamous Wilfred Warfstache!”

 

“He’s the oldest out of all my siblings.”

 

“He has a goofy as fok accent and is always carelessly swinging that gold gun of his around the house like a kid. He dresses kinda funny too.”

 

“Hey don’t forget about your brothers!

 

“Speak fer yerself!”

 

“At least I wear any clothes at all unlike you!”

 

“Umm, first of all it’s a crop top and it’s supposed ta be that way and secondly! Yer older brother doesn’t even wear pants!”

 

“Well atleast he has the audacity to wear his boxsters!” 

 

“Hey! Guys don’t argue!”

 

“Ah, it’s fine.” Glitch smiled nicely.

 

“We do this on a regular basis.”

 

“I can see. Now that I think about it, who gets along best with each other here?”

 

“Oh, we all love each other ta bits round here, but Glitch and I are the closest.”

 

“Really, I would have never guessed.”

 

“Hey brothers will bicker even if they’re not related by blood.”

 

“Awww, how sweet, brings a tear to my eye.”

 

“Brings a tear to  _ me _ eye.”

 

“Oh shut up, I’m only half Irish.”

 

“I am offended!” Anti gasped.

 

I giggled at his “amazing acting skills”.

 

Suddenly huge, giant sized doors burst open before us as we stared at the shadowy figure inside. It was hunched over in jeans and a black shirt with its hand holding its head mellow dramatically. 

 

“Offended by what?” Its voice was similar to Glitches, but darker and more firm in tone. 

 

It slowly slided around to face us, holding a scowl.

 

“Ah, the one with the all seeing eyes.”

 

“Uhhmm, what?” I stood confused.

 

“Hey Dark.” Anti waved and walked off.

 

“Um Carter that’s my step brother, Dark.”

 

“Umm, hey....Dark.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Miss Carter. So what do you think of me?”

 

“Glitch, does everyone know about me?”

 

“Yeah, pretty much.” He confirmed with a head nod. 

 

“Ok then. Let’s see what Mr. Dark Ages has going on.”

 

A blank stare greeted me as I read him over. Fire everywhere, people screaming, houses being torn down to millions of small shreds.  _ What the hell _ . Then I was greeted to an alleyway with Dark himself holding a knife while a man with strikingly colorful hair curled up into a shivering mess on the dirty ground about to be mercilessly murdered by him. I wanted to stop reading, wanted to stop breathing at that point. Who was this man!? Wow..that was a question I hadn’t asked in years. Dark was starting to terrify me until everything went silent. My sense showed Dark contently sitting side by side with Anti while munching away on popcorn in front of a lit screen in the dark.  _ So...what...I...what the hell… _

 

“Hi, I’m Dark.”

 

“Ah!” I fell on my arse as Dark smiled above me.

 

“I don’t even wanna know what you saw in there.”

 

“I don’t even need to ask what you saw in there.”

 

“What the holy hell was that?...”

 

“I’m a demon what else did you expect?”

 

“Sunshine and rainbows!”

 

He chuckled and followed where Anti had left to. Both me and Glitch decided to follow, speaking very little to each other as we went. What awkward social Fucks we were. We almost made it to the other room where our friend was until there was a loud gunshot and a:

 

“Godammit Wilfred!”

 

From Anti.

  
Glitch just face palmed and I started panicking.


End file.
